Student Council
by Rhyet The Dark Angel
Summary: Seventh year for Harry and the other students have come around when Dumbledore decides to create a student council who'll live together. Most people thought Hermione Granger would one of the spots on the council but then a new girl from a much better wiza


The room was covered in dust and the lights were so dim you could barely see a foot ahead of you. The room was filled with red and silver items such as couches and chairs, even the carpet was a depp red. This had been the Head of School room, or one of the two.

Two deep blue eyes stared from the doorway. The eyes scanned the room and another person came up from behind her and spoke, which startled her a bit.

"Do you like the room, Annalise?" Dumbledore asked the girl.

"Yes, what was it?"

"It used to be Salazar Slytherin and Godrick Griffednor's room."

"Oh, it's quite pretty," Anna said a little uneasy at having the headmaster of her new school find her snooping around before the school year even started.

"Well, I suppose you'd think it'd be even prettier if it was clean?"

"Yes."

"Great then I'll sign you up for the cleaning, no come along Miss Wurst.

A few minutes late Annalise walked by Dumbledore's side and had to ask him a question.

"Sir, what did you mean by cleaning?"

"Well, we're going to select two students to stay in each room from each house. I hope those two students that we select from each house will bring the houses all closer together."

"Put in lameness terms please?"

"I guess you could say we're going to create a student council that lives together."

"But what about the prefects and head girl and boy?"

"Those will be a secondary student council put under the charge of the eight. Actually I'm trying to get the other teachers to elect both a girl and boy from each house, but they just won't come around."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Annalise whispered sarcastically to herself.

Asking each head of house to select one boy and girl to live together from every house was practically sending the students to an early grave. Actually all of the houses, except Slytherin, got along exceptionally well and was longing to have a real chance to interact.

"So why am I on cleaning crew?" She wanted to know why he had shown her this room, even though she was fairly new.

"Well, just between you and me, you're being considered from the Gryfindor house, you and Hermione Granger," He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Me and Hermione Granger?" She thought out loud more then asked.

"Yes, you and Miss Granger. Well, we plan to make the announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast so that way the students who'll be living there and a few select cleaning crew will be able to get into there and clean, then the students will be able to move in."

Annalise walked till she reached the common room and hadn't noticed that Dumbledore had left her side long ago. She stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait and just stood her mouth wide open and her mind not straying from the thought of being on the student council.

Harry and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron, were walking to the portrait leading to the common room when they discovered a small fragile girl. She had long brown hair, a petite frame, a small well carved mouth and a cute little straight nose. Her mouth was wide open and she was just staring at the portrait.

"Come on, get you tiny butt out of our way!" Ron yelled at Annalise.

Annalise jerked up from her trance and looked around finally seeing the trio behind her. She tried to say sorry but instead, "Are you Hermione Granger," came out.

Hermione looked a little shocked but nodded and looked at her suspiciously. Ron eyed her and her small frame.

"Who wants to know?" Harry asked instead of Hermione.

"Oh, s-sorry. I'm Annalise Wurst. Nice to meet you."

"Well what business do you have with Hermione?"

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you, you were my role model when I was a first year, even though we're the same age."

"Same age? We thought you were only a second year," Ron said practically shouting from the shock. True she was very pretty, but very small.

"Yes, Even though I went to a different wizarding school in England you three are practically famous," Annalise explained.

"Oh," Ron said not really paying attention as she explained the rest.

"So, do you know the password?" Hermione asked the tiny girl.

"No, I only got her an hour ago and Dumbledore was showing me around the school, then he left my side and I just sort of found my way to my house," Annalise explained brushing some of her sleek wavy brown hair from her face, Ron couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, well the password is Toadstool." Harry said as the portrait gave a jerk open and revealed a short tunnel leading to the common room. "Shall we?" Harry asked taking Annalise's arm before Ron could.

Harry led her into a scarlet and gold colored room. She stared in awe of the bright colors and puffy armchairs. The fire roared high in the place and children laughing and talking merrily while doing there homework.

"So where'd you transfer from?" Ron asked taking a seat nest to her on the puffy couch in front of the fire.

"Magico Towers," Annalise replied.

Hermione's and Ron's mouths dropped open in amazement.

"Magico Towers is the worlds best wizarding school!" Hermione shouted in admiration. "Why'd you transfer here? Hogwarts is only second rate compared to your old school!"

"My mom works for the ministry and she was transferred closer to here, and it'd be too much to pay to go from far away so we chose a good but close school."

"So what kinds of things do you enjoy doing?" Harry asked her.

"I was in a band at my old school, I really enjoyed that. I like to read manga, and magazines. I do like to design clothes, but in the muggle world I do the same stuff but I also like to skateboard and dirtbike, I also play quidditch, I'm a chaser," She said finishing up.

"You know, Annalise, I think the three of us are going to get along quite well, specially since there's three opening for chasers," Ron said smiling.

AN: So tell me what you thought about it, give constructive criticism and I know the formation is probably going to be all messed up but I'll try and figure that out. Thanks a lot.


End file.
